Agent 009 - Embodiment of Scarlet Devil
by Koryuusei
Summary: AU. Sebuah cerita tentang Cirno yang menjadi anggota mata-mata sebuah organisasi intelijen bernama BORDER. Kisah pertama dari 3 kisah utama yang berjudul Embodiment of Scarlet Sky, tentang kejahatan Remilia Scarlet dan organisasi SCARLET akan menguasai dunia. Warning : gaje dan lain-lain. RnR?


**Ryan : Yo, Ryan wa koko dezu!**

**Cirno : Sudah lama sekali sejak Ryan-san menulis fanfic, ya!**

**Ryan : Tentu saja.**

**Cirno : Terus, kenapa Ryan-san menulis fanfic baru? Bukannya menambah chapter fanfic yang ada?**

**Ryan : Honestly, kepalaku sedang ada ide gila tentang agen rahasia karena habis nonton Johny English.**

**Cirno : Eyalah. Ingat tugas, Ryan-san! Fanfic kelewat deadline anda sudah kelewat banyak. Anda bisa kewalahan, apalagi anda sudah kelas 3 SMA.**

**Ryan : Ampun, koq kamu mulai terdengar seperti Mizuko?**

**Cirno : Ia sudah wanti-wanti untuk memberi tahu anda soal ini.**

**Ryan : Ampun itu anak. Ya sudah, kita mulai saja fanfic ini.**

**Cirno : Perlu disclaimer?**

**Ryan : Tidak. Disclaimer sudah aku beri dalam bentuk berbeda. Biar greget.**

**Cirno : Baiklah. Happy reading! ^.^/**

* * *

"Menyerahlah, Remilia Scarlet!" teriak seorang gadis berambut biru dengan jas hitam dan pita biru di kepalanya, mengejar seorang wanita dengan motor Kawazagi birunya.

"Tidak akan, Agent 009!" teriak wanita berambut biru dengan topi pink-nya dan bersayap seperti kelelawar, kabur dengan mobil Rolling Royse hitamnya. "Dan makan ini, Agent 009!"

Remilia menodong pistol Maklum miliknya ke Agent 009, dan menembak peluru berwarna merah ke arah kepalanya, tapi Agent 009 mengerem dan dapat menghindari peluru merah itu. "Hah, meleset, bung!"

"Oh, ya?" tanya Remilia. "Aku tidak yakin soal itu."

"Apa?" Tanya Agent 009. Benar saja, gadis berambut biru itu melihat peluru yang baru saja dia hindari kembali dan melesat menuju kepalanya. Ia terus saja menghindari peluru itu dari menembus kepala kecilnya. Mengerem, mengkol kanan, mengkol kiri, bahkan standing dan freestyle dia lakukan, tapi peluru kecil itu terus saja mengejarnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penjahat pembunuhan atas Vladimir Molotov, pemilik PLTN Gensokyo City sudah menjauh dari Agen rahasia itu.

"Cih!" umpat Agent 009, lalu mengambil handgun miliknya, dan menembak peluru merah itu dengan peluru biru, dan membekukan peluru merah itu. Peluru yang dibekukan itu kemudian melubangi tanda "Hati-hati, Dinodragon ganas!" tepat di gambar mata mahluk yang terlihat seperti robot raptor. Agent 009 bersyukur karena itu tanda bahwa peluru itu tidak lagi mengincar nyawanya. "Syukurlah."

"Halo! Bumi kepada Agent 009," terdengar sebuah suara yang asalnya dari jam tangan Agent 009, dan ia pun menjawabnya. Terlihat gadis berambut pink panjang dengan telinga _bunny _di jam tangan itu. "Agent 009, bagaimana dengan pengejaran Remilia Scarlet?"

"Soal itu…," kata Agent 009 dengan sedikit gugup, lalu dia sedikit bergerak, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Haah," hela wanita _bunny _sambil facepalm, "jangan bilang kau kehilangan dia lagi."

"Hehe, maaf," kata Agent 009 sambil menjulur lidah.

* * *

RyanusHunter9 Present:

**Agent 009 : Scarlet Sky**

Touhou © ZUN

* * *

Gensokyo City, adalah sebuah kota terkenal di Jepang yang terkenal akan pengusaha-pengusaha terkenal. Kota ini bahkan dirumorkan bakal mengganti posisi Tokyo sebagai Ibukota Jepang, karena pemasukan negaranya jauh lebih banyak dari Tokyo, bahkan kegiatan politiknya jauh lebih berkembang jika dibandingkan dengan Tokyo. Tapi sayangnya, gubernur Gensokyo City, Yakumo Yukari menolak tawaran itu. Ia lebih memilih kota yang dibawah pemerintahannya tetap menjadi kota Industri yang bukan menjadi pusat pemerintahan.

Dan salah satu yang terkenal dari Gensokyo City adalah badan Investigasi yang setara dengan CIA, yaitu BORDER, dengan dibawah naungan Saigyouji Yuyuko, wanita berambut pink pendek yang hobi makan. BORDER dikenal oleh dunia akan agen-agen rahasia yang jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan CIA, KGB, bahkan FBI. Tapi sayangnya, BORDER lebih sering menjadi bahan tertawaan karena seorang agen rahasia bernama Cirno, yang dikenal sebagai Agent 009.

Bicara soal Agent 009, mari kita lihat sang agen rahasia yang tercinta kita, Lagi-lagi, ia menghadap ke Yuyuko, bukan karena penghargaan, tapi melainkan karena Yuyuko memarahi dia. Jelas saja, 4 kali ia dikirim untuk mengejar pembunuh ulung sekaligus perusahaan pembunuh bayaran, SCARLET, dan ia menggagalkannya 4 kali.

"Ini sudah keempat kalinya, Cirno!" teriak Yuyuko marah. "Kau lagi-lagi gagal untuk menggagalkan rencana SCARLET, dan kau menggagalkannya dengan konyol!"

"Maafkan aku, nona Yuyuko," kata Cirno dengan lemas.

"Maaf apanya," kata Yuyuko, "pertama, kau gagal melindungi Vladimir, yang ada kau justru tak sengaja membunuhnya. Terus, kau gagal melindungi Bank GB dari perampokan, dan yang ada kau justru membeberkan kode rahasia kepada asistennya, Sakuya. Ketiga, kau dengan cerobohnya meluncurkan misil ke laut Cina selatan, dan membuat Jepang mengalami Tsunami. Dan yang terakhir, kau gagal melacaknya hanya karena sebuah peluru!"

"Tapi, nona Yuyuko, peluru itu terus saja mengejarku," kata Cirno.

"Tidak ada alasan lain lagi," kata Yuyuko, lalu berhenti sebentar untuk memakan Krabby Patty Double Deluxe hanya dalam sekali gigit, dan kembali berbicara. "Sekarang aku mencabut tugasmu membututi SCARLET, dan digantikan oleh Marisa dan Youmu."

"Kalau begitu, apa tugasku, nona?" tanya Cirno.

"Agent 009, tugasmu sekarang hanya membantu Agent Inaba dalam mengurus dokumen-dokumen," kata Yuyuko.

"Apa!? Tapi… tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jika kau mengacaukannya kali ini, silahkan memundurkan diri dari BORDER!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

* * *

Di dalam kantor BORDER, kita bisa melihat kedua tokoh utama, Cirno dan Reisen sedang melakukan tugas mereka untuk mengatur dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk. Reisen melakukannya dengan antusias, sementara Cirno sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, 009, bisakah kau mengatur dokumen-dokumen yang ada disana?" tanya Reisen. "Letakkan dokumen FBI di sebelah kanan, sementara dokumen CIA disebelah kiri. Mengerti?"

"Terus, bagaimana aku bisa membedakan mana dokumen CIA mana dokumen FBI?" tanya Cirno.

"Kau tidak buta warna, kan? CIA memiliki garis merah, sementara FBI biru."

"Baiklah," kata Cirno, dengan lemasnya.

* * *

Jam 19.20, di suatu tempat di Jepang, tepatnya SDM, atau Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia sedang duduk bagaikan ratu, duduk sambil memperhatikan kumpulan layar, yang memperlihatkan seluruh penjuru dunia. Disampingnya ada Izayoi Sakuya, seorang kepala Maid yang juga merupakan Assassin berdarah dingin dan tangan kanan Remilia. Remilia menatap sebuah layar yang menunjukkan kondisi Gaza sekarang ini, yang sedang dilanda hujan misil dari Israel. Sebuah kepuasan bagi Remilia karena senjata yang ia jual kepada Israel bisa menunjukkan kepada dunia betapa menyeramkannya SCARLET.

"Pemandangan yang bagus, nona. Betapa indahnya sebuah negara yang hancur berkat senjata milik SCARLET," kata Maid berambut silver.

"Benar sekali, Sakuya. Dan berkat Agent 009, senjata SMB sebentar lagi jadi. Hanya perlu beberapa komponen lagi," kata Remilia dengan senyuman jahatnya.

"Itu benar sekali, nona. Bahkan Agent Drizzle pun sedang mencari komponen yang tersisa," kata Sakuya.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi, dibawah langit merah, semuanya jadi milikku. Mwahahahaha," tawa Remilia.

* * *

Jam 22.43, duo tokoh utama sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke kontrakan mereka, yang terletak di Misty Street. Dibawah langit malam dan dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu jalan yang kerlap-kerlip karena nyaris putus, mereka berjalan dengan santainya.

"Sekarang cita-citaku untuk menjadi agen rahasia terkenal menjadi hancur," kata Cirno.

"Itu tidak benar, Agent 009," kata Reisen.

"Reisen, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Agent 009? Aku geli kalau harus mendengar panggilan itu dari partner-ku sendiri," kata Cirno.

"Baiklah. Cirno, itu tidak benar," kata Reisen.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau itu tidak benar?" tanya Cirno. "Aku sudah mengecewakan BORDER, mengecewakan Jepang, bahkan bisa dibilang aku mengecewakan Letty."

"Itu tidak benar, Agent… maksudku Cirno. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang jarang agen-agen BORDER miliki. Keberanian akan membela kebenaran dan kesetiaan. Bukannya Agent Whiterock mengajarkan itu semua kepadamu?"

"Yah… tapi…,"

"To… tolong…"

Kaget mendengar suara yang tidak diketahui dari mana, Cirno dan Reisen langsung menyiapkan posisi. Mereka menarik handgun mereka masing-masing, dan menodong ke depan mereka masing-masing. "Si… siapa disana?" tanya CIrno.

"A… Agent Cirno…," kata seorang cewek berambut coklat dengan nekomimi dan berjas hitam.

"A… Agent Chen!" teriak Cirno dan Reisen, lalu mendekati cewek bertopi hijau itu. "A… ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A… aku tidak… apa-apa. Tapi… Yukari-sama…"

"Ada apa dengan nona Yakumo?" tanya Reisen. "Jawab!"

"S… SCAR… LET…" Dan dengan tidak sempatnya mengatakan secara keseluruhan, Chen yang merupakan Bodyguard dan tangan kanan gubernur Yukari pun pingsan.

"Sial!" umpat Cirno. "Aku tidak peduli jika itu kendaraan khusus dinas atau bukan, yang jelas aku akan kembali ke BORDER dan mengambil Kawazagi milikku."

"Cepat kembali, Cirno!"

* * *

Di suatu tempat, Cirno dan Reisen pun duduk di sebuah kotatsu, dengan muka yang sangat pucat, mencemaskan keadaan Chen yang sedang sekarat.

"Untunglah aku kenal Eirin-sama. Jadi, dia bisa mengurus Agent Chen dengan baik," kata Reisen.

"Ya, baguslah. Dan beruntung juga karena aku bisa kembali lagi tepat waktu untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit," kata Cirno.

"Tapi tetap saja… APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU!?" teriak kesal seorang gadis _twintail_ biru dengan topi biru dan kunci yang menggelantung di dadanya.

"Kami ingin mendiskusikan hal ini denganmu, Nitori," kata Cirno sambil mengemut es krim.

"Benar, nona Kawashiro" kata Reisen menyetujui.

"Tapi tetap saja jangan makan makanan orang sembarangan, dasar Agent 009 sinting," kata Nitori dengan kesalnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan marah seperti itu, Kawashiro," kata Reisen menenangkan.

"Plis, panggil saja Nitori," kata Nitori, "dan menurutmu apa hubungan nona Yakumo dengan SCARLET? Apa ia sedang diincar atau justru bagian dari SCARLET?"

"Entahlah," kata Reisen, "Chen hanya berkata 'Yukari-sama' dan 'SCARLET.' Tidak ada petunjuk lain."

"Dan aku menemukan hal menarik disini," kata Nitori sambil memperhatikan Laptop Nyamnyung miliknya, "menurut data BORDER, nona Yakumo pernah melakukan pertemuan dengan Remilia Scarlet. Dan disini dikatakan tentang 'GAP.'"

"GAP?" tanya Reisen dan CIrno.

"Benar, GAP. Tapi disini tidak dijelaskan apa itu GAP. Sepertinya informasi GAP begitu dirahasiakan," kata Nitori.

"Kalau begitu, apa artinya tujuan mereka ke gedung Mayohiga?" tanya Cirno.

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Reisen, "akan aku panggil Youmu."

"Tunggu," kata Cirno, "biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan ini."

"Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Reisen. "Kau sudah menggagalkan ini 4 kali, dan kau sudah resmi keluar dari operasi ini. Kalau kau menggagalkannya kali ini, kau bukan hanya disalahkan karena mempermalukan BORDER, tapi kau akan disalahkan karena tidak menuruti perintah dan melakukan hal diluar perintah."

"Masa bodoh dengan itu," kata Cirno, "kau berkata padaku bahwa aku memiliki keberanian untuk membela kebenaran. Aku tidak peduli jika ini adalah tugas terakhirku dan aku akan dijebloskan ke penjara karena melakukan 3 kesalahan sekaligus, tapi berharap Youmu akan kembali ke sini dalam 3 menit dari Hongkong sangatlah tidak mungkin."

"Dia ada benarnya, Reisen," kata Nitori, "biar kali ini dia membereskannya. Jangan khawatir, jika ini gagal, aku juga akan bertanggung jawab."

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memaksa," kata Reisen pasrah. "Tapi aku juga ikut, memastikan Agent… maksudku CIrno tidak mengacaukannya."

"Bagus, karena tugas ini memang tugas berdua," kata Nitori. "Ayo, ikuti aku."

Mereka pun segera mengikuti Nitori, yang menuju sebuah lemari besar. Nitori menarik sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru dengan tulisan 'How to Train a Monster Cucumber' diatasnya, lalu membukanya, dan terlihat ada sebuah alat didalamnya. Ia pun meletakkan matanya di depan alat itu, dan alat itupun menganalisa mata Nitori. Beberapa lama kemudian, lemari itu bergeser.

"Selamat datang di lemari mainan milikku," kata Nitori. Didalam ruangan besar itu, terdapat berbagai alat-alat canggih. Kamera misil, ikat pinggang plasma, pena dengan recorder, dan lain-lain. Nitori lalu menggiring kedua agen itu ke sebuah meja.

"Mari kita mulai di bagian yang pada umumnya film agen rahasia ada. Alat untuk Cirno, ada –K (dibaca minus K), sebuah pistol kecil yang bisa kau ubah jadi Hand Rifle, tergantung bagaimana kondisi. Ini juga seperti Handgun milikmu, dapat membekukan objek. Lalu ada pita recorder, yang bisa merekam semuanya. Lalu ada lipstick laser, alat umum agen rahasia wanita. Kamera missile Somi, dan yang terakhir bros hacker. Oya, kau juga akan dilengkapi dengan Kristal peri, sebuah alat yang berfungsi seperti Jetpack, tapi tanpa Jet"

"Bagus sekali," kata Cirno.

"Dan untukmu, agen Reisen, ada kontak lens infrared. Ia tidak hanya bisa berfungsi seperti teropong, tapi juga dapat menghipnotis orang-orang dan menyuruh mereka melakukan atau mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan. Ada juga I-7, sebuah handgun yang pelurunya bisa kau atur menjadi peluru biasa atau misil, tergantung kondisinya. Kau juga akan diberi sarung tangan fingerprint, yang bisa memalsukan sidik jari, lipstick laser, sebuah jetpack, kalung pengubah suara, dan yang terakhir jam tangan standar BORDER yang sudah dilengkapi alat pembius."

"Menarik," kata Reisen.

"Nah, Agent 009 dan Agent Inaba, sekarang pergilah ke gedung Mayohiga," kata Nitori, "aku, Kawashiro Nitori, mengharapkan keberhasilan kalian yang juga menjadi taruhan atas posisi kita semua."

"Baik!"

* * *

Gedung Mayohiga, adalah gedung yang menjadi kantor sekaligus rumah bagi gubernur Yakumo Yukari. Gedung ini berwarna merah, dengan bentuk seperti White House. Di sebelah timur gedung ini, tepatnya kantor pribadi Yukari, terlihat Yukari sedang berbincang dengan kriminal kelas kakap, Remilia Scarlet.

"Sebutkan apa maumu, Remilia," kata wanita berambut pirang panjang itu, sambil menodong payung yang sebenarnya adalah senapan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melakukan perbincangan sesama mantan Agen BORDER, itu saja," kata Remilia.

"Mulutmu itu memang mulut Vampire, Remilia. Aku tahu kau mengincar GAP milikku. Sebagai mantan agen BORDER yang masih memihak kebenaran, aku akan melindungi dengan segenap jiwaku untuk melindung GAP.," kata Yukari.

"Besar mulut, Yukari. Karena besar mulutmu itu, aku telah membereskan kucing garong yang merepotkan itu," kata Remilia, lalu Yukari menyerang Remilia dengan mendadak, dan menodong payung itu ke arah kepalanya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Chen?" tanya Yukari dengan nada marah.

"Hanya membuatnya mandi darah saja," kata Remilia dengan santai.

"REMILIAAA!" teriak Yukari marah, lalu menembak Remilia bertubi-tubi, tapi berhasil Remilia hindari. Ia terus hindari, lalu ia mendekati Yukari dengan cepatnya dan berbalik menodong Yukari dengan Handgun miliknya.

"Checkmate, Yukari," kata Remilia dengan senyum, "katakan padaku letak GAP, atau kubunuh kau."

"Hah, bahkan aku yakin kau tetap membunuhku meski aku beritahu," kata Yukari.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan." Ia pun menarik pelatuk Handgun-nya, kemudian…

_DOR_

Sangat mengejutkan, karena suara tembakan itu bukanlah suara tembakan dari Remilia, melainkan dari Cirno. Tembakannya berhasil membekukan tangan kiri Remilia yang memegang Handgun. Gadis dengan kemeja biru air dan 6 kristal sayap dari Nitori itu muncul dari belakang Remilia dan Yukari, dengan cara melubangi dinding didekatnya dengan lipstick laser. "Angkat tanganmu, Remilia! Kau sudah dikepung."

"Hah," kata Remilia, "kau dan pasukan apa?"

"Aku," kata Reisen, muncul mendadak di depan Remilia, sambil menatap mata Remilia, membuat dia menjadi terhipnotis. "Untung aku diberikan kontak lens ini. Sekarang katakan padaku apa rencanamu?"

"A…," kata Remilia yang terhipnotis, "GAP, GOLD, MAPLE, MOLOTOV, ROUKANKEN… langit merah…"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Reisen.

"Dengan kelima alat itu…"

BUFF

Tiba-tiba muncul asap diruangan itu. Semuanya terkejut. Muncul seorang maid mengambil kembali majikannya itu. "Nona, aku sudah mengetahui letak GAP. Waktunya pergi!"

"Tunggu!" teriak Reisen, lalu ketiga orang itu mengarahkan senjata mereka ke maid itu.

"Percuma saja!"

CTIK

Mendadak semuanya berhenti, seakan waktu berhenti. Burung, daun yang jatuh, tetesan air, bahkan ketiga agen, semuanya tidak bergerak. Yang dapat bergerak hanyalah sang maid, Sakuya. "Ini adalah jam saku yang dapat memberhentikan waktu, nona-nona. Secepat-cepatnya kalian bergerak, kalian tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selama ini ditanganku."

Ia pun segera keluar dari gedung itu, menggunakan Rolling Royse yang terparkir didekat gedung Mayohiga. Setelah berada di jarak yang aman, Sakuya mengembalikan kondisi waktu seperti semula. Semuanya kaget ketika target mereka sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Sial, aku baru ingat kalau tangan kanannya memiliki jam pembeku waktu," umpat Yukari.

"Apa aku menggagalkannya lagi?" tanya Cirno.

"Tidak, Agent 009," kata Yukari tersenyum. "Kau tidak sepenuhnya menggagalkannya. Hanya musuh kita terlalu kuat."

"Terus, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Reisen.

"Kembali ke BORDER," jawab Yukari.

"A-apa?" tanya Cirno terkejut. "K-kembali ke BORDER?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini untuk meyakinkan teman lamaku untuk agar tidak memecat kalian berdua," kata Yukari.

"Ciyus? Miapah?" tanya Cirno dengan mata yang gemerlap.

"Ayolah, kita kembali sekarang juga. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Baiklah!"

* * *

**Reisen : Lumayan menarik, walau aku munculnya sedikit.**

**Ryan : Hey, sedang apa aku disini?**

**Reisen : Menagih janji.**

**Ryan : Ampun. Aku sudah memunculkanmu di fanfic ini. Bukannya harusnya kau senang?**

**Reisen : Iya, sih. Tapi tidak sebagai tokoh utama.**

**Ryan : Kau muncul sebagai partner Cirno. Bukannya itu sudah cukup untuk kualifikasi sebagai tokoh utama?**

**Reisen : Benar juga. Tapi tetap saja, aku menunggu kemunculanku di The Hunter of Gensokyo.**

**Ryan : Ampun deh. (memalingkan muka dari Reisen) Pokoknya minna, meski sekarang aku sudah dalam kondisi semi hiatus dan tidak tahu kapan menerbitkan fanfic, dimohon kesabaran anda untuk menantikan chapter selanjutnya.**

**Cirno : Dan hanya sekedar promosi, jika anda penasaran dengan desain-desain Hunter di The Hunter of Gensokyo, silahkan kunjungi akun dA sang Writer, yaitu RemitachiUchiscarlet.**

**Ryan : Terima kasih untuk membaca fanfic Spy dadakan ini. Dimohon review-nya!**


End file.
